


The Legend of the Fairy of the Sea

by poisonkirby



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: :), F/F, pain just pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonkirby/pseuds/poisonkirby
Summary: The Legend of Fairy of the Sea starts as a hopeful tale, two lovers separated by a vast sea of stars.
Relationships: Moonlight Cookie/Sea Fairy Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 15





	The Legend of the Fairy of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> listen to this while reading for the full effect https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uvYZitHcawE  
> :)

The Legend of Fairy of the Sea starts as a hopeful tale, two lovers separated by a vast sea of stars. The moonlit magician shining radiantly upon her beloved every single night, and in return the fairy would create the most soothing waves, lapping upon each other to form a frozen tower, so that one day the sea might reach the sky. Every night the tower climbed higher and higher, a symbol of the sea’s never ending love for her precious moonlight. Every night she would reach out further and further, until one unfortunate day. Stricken with a growing loneliness and longing, the Fairy of the Sea froze over, leaving her to seemingly reach for the moon she loved for eternity.  
Word amongst sailors and other sea-farers says those who dare encroach upon the Tower of Frozen Waves is cursed to freeze over with an eternal longing.

None dared to ever travel near the tower, neither to gawk or lend aid, until the braveness and kindness of a special few thawed the frozen fairy, granting her life once more. Her heart was never frozen by loneliness, the sea remained kind and grateful to those who showed compassion and love. 

Until the moon turned red.

The night the moon turned is a cursed one for many, and it remains a reminder in the sky every night of the failures of those who kept the darkness in check. The moon was now cursed and spiteful, full of hatred and malice for those she once held dear. She no longer shone radiantly upon her lover the sea, she cast a dim blood colored reminder of the loss of a beloved. 

This is when the fairy’s heart froze over. 

Her waves dark as the abyss, she allowed grief and loneliness to strike her down once more. Except her body did not freeze over this time. Only her heart. She would remain, deep within the abyss, amongst the pale coral far, far beyond the sunken city of Sugarteara. This is where she made her throne, forged her dreaded trident, and where she will stay for all eternity.  
The seas are unkind, especially near the tower. Those who dare travel near find themselves meeting a fate much worse than freezing over. 

Once a kind, caring and benevolent fairy, she now wields her trident against any who dares approach. She chooses to strike down anything in her path with darkness and sorrow, as she once was. 

The Legend of the Fairy of the Sea started as a hopeful tale, one of love and patience, has now become one of great sorrow and despair. A moon consumed by nightmares and malice, plunging her beloved sea into the depths of the unfeeling abyss where she will stay, hiding away where the red moonlight cannot reach.

**Author's Note:**

> hi ur welcome :)  
> i rly love sea/moon n i rly love sea fairy's new costume it makes me really sad so i wanted to write a little thing about it.  
> idk whose really telling the story, i couldnt decide so u can just kinda. imagine whoever fits best for u. maybe pirate cookie, wizard, etc etc.  
> ok im going back to working on winter roses byeeeeee


End file.
